


Rivalry

by Farasha



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch and Legretta learn to appreciate each other. Van helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

Asch's breath left him in a huff as he twisted backward and sideways, Legretta's fist catching the air millimeters to the left of his ear. He pushed her arm to the side, open-palmed, and whirled around with an elbow strike - but she was no longer where she had been a second ago.

_Damn._ Asch whirled around when he sensed air movement behind him, backing up under an onslaught of blows from her, catching her foot when she kicked and twisting. She went down - and then rolled back to her feet like that was what she had intended all along, surging up inside his guard and hooking one hand around the back of his neck while the other came up to rest her knuckles against his throat.

They both froze. Asch swallowed against the pressure at his windpipe - if she hadn't pulled that strike, it would have certainly disabled him, if not killed him. The smirk in Legretta's eyes told him that she knew it. She had won.

"Excellent," Asch heard Van say, and they pulled apart, both of them straightening the cloth of their practice clothes. Asch's jaw clenched. He and Legretta didn't get along at the best of times, but it was all the worse when Van was there to observe them.

It wasn't exactly common knowledge that Master Van and Legretta were bedding each other, but among the God-Generals it was hardly a secret. Just like it was hardly a secret that when Legretta was away on a mission, Van chose Asch to warm his bed in her place. And lately, sometimes Van would choose him over her when she _was_ here - which made what had been a friendly rivalry turn into something   
much fiercer. Asch stood at attention when Van came nearer, his hands clasped behind his perfectly straight back. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Legretta doing the same.

"I always enjoy seeing hard work from those under my command," Van rumbled, his eyes lingering first on Asch, then on Legretta. Asch's hand clenched on his sleeve where Van couldn't see. He had lost, certainly, but even Master Van knew that hand-to-hand wasn't his best subject, swordsmanship was- "Legretta," Van said, turning to her. "After practice I will need to see you in my quarters. We have things to discuss."

Asch's jaw clenched hard enough that he thought it might break. He could not - _would_ not let Van see the disappointment on his face - but the sight of Legretta struggling to control her own smirk almost made him fail.

"Asch," Van said, and Asch braced himself for a dismissal. "You as well. It is time you were included in these conferences. You are both dismissed."

For a moment, they both stood there, faces blank. Asch wasn't sure what his salute looked like - whether it was textbook or sloppy - he only knew that Van nodded and turned away, leaving the practice room as suddenly as he had entered in the middle of their bout.

Legretta stormed past him next, glaring as she passed, a look that had been known to make the soldiers under her charge the enemy head-on rather than stay to face her wrath. Asch met it with a glare of his own, and he could swear that the air between them was about to explode before she left the room, Asch hard on her heels.

When they met again outside of Van's quarters, bathed and refreshed and out of uniform, Asch shot her a dark look before raising his hand to knock - only to be beaten to it, Legretta's small hand slipping under his and rapping twice on the door, sharply. He supposed she was called the Quick for a reason, but he didn't have to like it when Van said, "Come in Legretta." Van recognized Asch by his knock - Asch hadn't wanted to hear that he knew Legretta just as well.

They slipped inside together, after a brief struggle in the doorway when both of them tried to enter ahead of the other. Van was just inside the door, in full uniform, looking immaculate and powerful. Asch suddenly felt naked in his simple shirt and pants - and as he glanced sideways at Legretta, he saw an apprehensive look in her eyes as well.

"I have been hearing reports about you two," Van said. He began to pace a circle around them, his boot heels clicking crisp against the floor. "A friendly rivalry to improve both of your skills is one thing. I encourage that in my subordinates - but you two seem to be growing... hostile." Now he was behind them, and Asch realized they had both come to attention without thinking about it. "If the sparring match I saw in the practice room this afternoon was any indication of your normal interaction, I am very disappointed in the both of you."

It struck Asch like a physical blow - a disappointment? Him? "Master-"

"Hush, I am not finished," Van said, sternly but not unkindly. "My God-Generals are my most trusted soldiers. You are my eyes and ears when I cannot be out in the world. You are my hands. You are equal parts of a greater whole, and you must function as if you are of one mind." He completed his circle around them, stepping closer until he towered over the two of them. "Most of all," he said, putting his hand under Asch's chin - out of the corner of his eye Asch saw him do the same to Legretta - and forcing him to look up, into Van's face. "You are mine. All of you."

Asch felt himself blush hotly. Van had called Asch his since the first time Asch had graced his bed - hearing it now sent a thrill down his spine. "Master," he heard Legretta whisper.

"I would hate to think that this had sprung up as a sort of deluded competition for _my_ affections," Van said. "Neither of you are better than the other in my eyes." Asch swallowed, resisting the urge to press his cheek into the broad palm of Van's hand. "You both understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master Van," Asch said, hearing Legretta murmur the same.

"I believe the problem here is that you have not learned to value each other," Van said, releasing them and taking a step back. "We will have to remedy that." He paused, waiting until he had their full attention. "You will help each other undress."

Asch turned red again, his head whipping around to stare at Legretta. She looked at him like he was something poisonous on the bottom of her shoe. "Master-" he protested.

"Asch," Van said, his voice cracking across the room like a whip. "What have I told you about speaking out of turn?"

Asch ducked his head, ashamed, and then his gaze sharpened to a glare when he caught the superior expression on Legretta's face. He stepped forward, his hands going to the button at her throat as if challenging her to say anything. It popped open easily under his hand and he started on the next one - if he didn't think about who he was undressing, it wouldn't matter. Not to be outdone, Legretta pulled his shirt untucked from his pants and deftly began working her way down its own buttons. He slipped the cloth off her shoulders first, startled at the unexpected softness of her skin. He caught her wrists, tugging the cuffs off and letting the whole thing fall to the floor before shrugging out of his own.

Legretta smirked at him again when he hesitated at the clasp of her bra. He had never seen a woman - this way - before, and he never thought that the first woman he saw would be her. But all it took was her hands dropping to the button of his pants and he stepped closer, reaching behind her to fumble with the clasp until it came undone and he could slip it forward off her arms. They stood close now, their body heat bleeding into each other. Asch felt his heart race faster when her hands slipped inside his pants to push them down off his hips. He kicked his way out of his boots, watching her do the same before he slipped her pants off, leaving them both standing in only their underwear, and in short order that was gone too.

He couldn't help but look, his eyes traveling over the swell of her breasts, her narrow waist and wide hips, and the blond curls in between them. The last thing she did was catch his hands, bringing them up to the back of her head where he loosed her hair, letting it spill down over her shoulders, gold and fine.

Asch didn't want to admit to himself that she was attractive, much less that she was attractive to him - but his body had other ideas, and as he took in the sight of her he felt his cock grow heavy between his legs.

"Very good," Van said, and Asch twitched - he had almost forgotten that his master was in the room, so occupied had he been with Legretta. "Now, on the bed. Both of you."

It wasn't a race anymore. They moved at an almost hesitant pace; this was so new to Asch, and Legretta seemed so uncertain of how to best please Van, that when the settled on the bed, facing each other on their knees, the apprehension Asch felt in his gut was reflected in Legretta's eyes.

"Asch, this is your first time with a woman, is it not?" Asch glanced over at Van, startled, and Van nodded, giving him permission to speak.

"Yes," he said, eternally grateful that he didn't stutter.

"Then touch her," Van said simply. "I'm sure you're curious."

Asch saw a tremor go through Legretta and almost paused - but she didn't seem afraid, or hesitant, when she leaned into the hands he settled on her waist. She glanced over at Van, uncertain, as her hands hovered above Asch's shoulders in return.

"Yes, of course," Van said. "Guide him, Legretta. But do not speak."

Legretta relaxed all at once, her hands settling on Asch and sliding down his arms. Asch shivered at the feel of her nails grazing down his skin, and then she curled her hands around his biceps and tugged him forward, tilting her head until their lips met.

As kisses went, it was hardly what Asch was used to. Van always took control of his mouth, kissing him breathless, leaving him shivering and panting and wanting more. Legretta teased - she repeated light, soft kisses, gradually parting her lips until Asch took the invitation and slid his tongue between her teeth, his hand sliding up to splay across her back. The kiss got gradually more comfortable, more aggressive, until Legretta bit down on Asch's lower lip and Asch's hands tightened convulsively on her and a sound crawled out of his throat.

What made him pull her closer was the answering noise from her, the indication that while they were both following orders, they were starting to become orders that they _enjoyed._ Legretta pulled back, her eyes shining wickedly, and moved Asch's hand to her breast.

Asch couldn't help but stare at the tiny twitches that went through the muscles in her stomach and thighs when his thumb brushed over her nipple - just as sensitive as his own were, when Legretta skimmed her nails down his chest, catching his in the process. He leaned forward again, his other hand sliding into her hair and pulling her head to the side, his mouth sliding wetly down her neck - like Van had done to him. And like him, she shivered, a breathless noise catching in her throat. Her hand went to the back of his neck again, pulling his mouth down further, past her collarbone and over the rise of her breast until he moved his hand aside and his teeth took the place of his thumb.

She shuddered under his hands, and he grew bolder, sliding one down to rest on her thigh and the other behind her to cup a generous handful of her ass while his mouth switched to her other breast. Legretta's hands fell to his waist, and then slid inward, coming to a rest just beside his cock.

Asch pulled back to look up at her and found her looking at Van. He followed her gaze and swallowed hard at the heat in his eyes, the pleased smile curving his lips as he watched the two of them. He had shed the outer tabard and tunic of his uniform while they had been distracted, and Asch could see the stiff line of his cock through the cloth of his pants. His own twitched at the sight.

"Legretta," Van said, and even Asch shivered at the hot velvet in his voice. "Will you let him take you?"

Asch's gaze whipped back around to meet Legretta's, and he stared, feeling like she was measuring him. He could never even imagine saying no to something Van asked of him, but Legretta appeared to be seriously considering it - her eyes traveled down the length of his body, lingering on the hard muscles of his stomach and his equally hard cock, at her hands framing it. He had moved his own hands to settle back at her waist, leaving them at a mirror image of each other.

Whatever she saw, she must have liked, because she nodded slowly.

"Good," Van said. "Asch, on your back. Legretta, ride him."

Legretta moved to straddle his hips as Asch lowered himself onto the bed. His stomach fluttered and then the breath left his chest as her hand closed around his cock, shifting until he was positioned at her entrance. His hands tightened on her waist, muscles quivering - and then she sank down onto him, and all his breath left him in a low groan.

She braced her hands on his chest and flexed the muscles in her thighs, lifting off of him and grinding back down. She tossed her head back, her hair spilling down her back, and Asch's hand went to her breast again, the other staying at her hip.

They both paused mid-movement as they felt the bed dip. Legretta craned her head to look over her shoulder and Asch tried to peer around her. Van was naked now, his cock stiff between his legs, and as Asch watched he smoothed a broad hand down Legretta's back until his fingers lingered at the place where they joined. "Very good," he said, and Asch felt the shiver go through Legretta like it was going through him - maybe it was. "Do you can stand it," he said, meeting Asch's eyes steadily, "If I take her as well?"

Legretta made a helpless, hungry noise and Asch's eyes almost rolled back in his head as the muscles of her cunt spasmed around him. He nodded quickly, his breath coming in short pants as Van reached behind him on the bed to retrieve the same bottle of oil he used with Asch.

Asch's eyes flicked up to Legretta's face as Van sank the first finger into her. His chest went tight at her expression - eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, chest heaving. Was this how he looked when Van did this to him? Fumbling, he pushed his hand through her hair again and pulled her down, their mouths smashing together in a kiss that was more tongue than lips.

Legretta rocked back into Van's touch and Van made a noise that went straight through the both of them, pulling echoing groans that were muffled by each other's lips. Legretta gave a whole-body shiver that Asch took to mean Van had another finger inside her now. He could feel it against his cock when Van moved, and he threw his arm around Legretta's waist to hold her still, certain that if she kept moving he was going to lose it before Van ever got inside her.

Finally, Van shifted, leaning forward to brace his arm on the mattress. Legretta's voice came out in a thin, shuddering whine as Van pushed into her ass, her hands clenching on Asch's arms like she was clinging to him for support. Asch, in turn, gripped her waist like a lifeline - he could feel every inch of Van's cock against his, even with the thin barrier of flesh between them. His chest squeezed tight until he struggled even to breathe.

Then, just when he thought he would go mad from feeling the pulse of Van's cock and the tightness of Legretta's muscles around him, Van pulled back and rocked forward hard.

"Ah!" Asch cried out, his fingers digging into Legretta's skin hard enough to bruise. Legretta didn't seem to mind, a steady stream of panting whines forced from her in the rhythm of Van's thrusts. Van fucked her like he always fucked Asch - focused, precise, every snap of his hips drilling deep into her. Asch tossed his head back, his jaw clenching until the tendons in his neck stood out in sharp relief. Van was - he was fucking both of them, and it felt - Asch couldn't even describe it.

Van leaned forward across Legretta's shoulder, twisting one hand in Asch's hair to pull him up for a deep, devouring kiss. Then he turned his head to the side and set his teeth into Legretta's collarbone, where her uniform would hide it. The pull on his hair, the sight of him - the feel of it all - Asch grabbed desperately for Van's shoulders, catching his eyes, silently begging for -

"Yes," Van said. "Come now. Both of you."

Legretta _keened_, spasming around him, and Asch's eyes squeezed shut as he thrust his hips up, burying himself deep inside her as his cock pulsed, spilling come in her. He felt her go limp in his arms and released Van's shoulders to hold her steady against Van's continuing thrusts until he felt his master - _their_ master - go still as well.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Van slid out of her. Legretta made an effort to push herself up, but her arms trembled and she simply laid back down on Asch's chest. Asch stroked his hand down her spine to grip the back of her thigh, lifting her off of his limp cock.

Van gathered her up into his arms and shifted farther up the bed, beckoning for Asch to follow. He tucked her under one arm and pulled Asch under the other, both of them resting against his chest.

"Now," he rumbled, and Asch hummed in satisfaction at the feel of Van's voice resonating through his chest. "I will have no more of this in-fighting nonsense. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Van," Asch said. Legretta only nodded slowly, reaching across Van's chest for Asch's hand.


End file.
